Los Guerreros de el Multiverso
by KaedeNeko-chan
Summary: Lyrica y Rose están en un mundo distinto al suyo. El lugar esta lleno de personas con poderes especiales. Bestias mágicas, un mundo que solo aparece en nuestro sueños. Pero la pregunta es... Porque están en ese mundo? Que o quien las trajo ahí?


Ese dia estaba soleado, pero apesar de estar en medio de el verano el ambienta era frio. En el cielo se pudo ver caer dos grandes rayos de luz. Calleron sobre dos personas.

Dos personas que no se conocian. Dos personas que no tenian mucho en comun. Dos personas que pronto tendrian que luchar codo a codo.

Lyrica Kaeden Crophen era una chica de 14 años pero parecia tener 12. Pelo negro por debajo de los gluteos. Usaba una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una falda azul intenso a cuadros, unas medias tambien azules y unos zapatos cafes. En su cuello resplandecia un collar con un dije de oro. Sus ojos ambar ahora estaban inundados de lagrimas, estaba en una habitacion, en la punta mas alta de una famosa empresa, rodeada por la policia. Todos estaban armados y le apuntaba directamente a ella. Atras de un policia se encontraba una chica de mas o menos su misma edad, cabello por encima de los hombros liso rubio, una ropa similar a Lyrica y una mirada pervesa en su rostro de satisfaccion.

Porque nos hiciste eso Elaisa? El sensei confiaba en ti, mi hermano confiaba en ti... Yo confie en ti, porque nos traicionaste?- Dijo Lyrica ella sin parar de llorar

Porque? Muy facil, me canse de todo esto de ser una mercenaria, tu, Aleron, y el sensei merecian morir. Desgraciadamente tu saliste con vida... Aunque no duraras mucho- Contesto Elaisa mientras reia victoriosa.

Los policias estaban preparados para matar a Lyrica, ya que al ser una mercenaria no podian dejarla con vida, pero segundos antes de apretar el gatillo una luz de el cielo los cego a todos... Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos Lyrica literalmente habia desaparecido de el lugar como si fuera por arte de magia.

Rose Cooper era una chica de 18 años pero con la apariencia de una de 16. Su pelo era castaño con mechas rubias y tenia unos resplandecientes ojos azules. En ese momento se encontraba patrullando en su coche cuando una luz extraña aparece en el cielo y cae cerca de ella.

Que fue eso?!- Exclamo Rose bajando de su coche y acercandose a la luz. En el momento en que se encuentra bastante cerca de la luz, esta la envuelve y desaparece totalmente sin dejar rastro.

**(~En un mundo desconocido~)**

En un mundo totalmente lejano se encontraban varios chicos desmallados en un cesped verde. El lugar se encontraba rodeado de varios arboles y flores. Si uno miraba con tenenimiento el ceped parecia que no habia sido pisado nunca y era de un verde claro intenso. Los arboles danzaban a el compas de el viento. Cualquiera que viera ese espectaculo diria que esta soñando.

Eran un total de 4 chicos, entre ellos estaban Rose y Lyrica. Los otros dos eran un chico rubio, de unos 14 años, llevaba puesto un uniforme amarillo al estilo marinero y su cabello atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. El otro era un chico de no mas de 24 años. Tenia cabello blanco por debajo de los hombros, y acada lado de su cabeza unos cuernos que se curvaban. Su piel era bronceada. Traia puesto un pantalon marron oscuro, botas negras hasta los tobillos y una camiseta color rojo bastante abierta hasta el pecho.

Ehh? Que hora es?...- Preguntaba Lyrica para si misma cuando abrio los ojos y se sento dando un largo bostezo. Lo primero que vio fue un chico rubio dormido profundamente cerca de ella. Al principio penso que era su hermano, pero luego recordo que estaba muerto.

Que estoy haciendo en este lugar? Quienes son estas personas?- Se dijo a si misma parandose. Fue a despertar a la chica que se encontraba un poco mas a su izquierda- Hola? Amiga, me escuchas, estas bien?- Dijo mientras le picaba suavemente la mejilla con su dedo.

Ehh? Quien eres tu?- Dijo Rose al abrir sus ojos y pararse en posicion de defensa. Comenzo a apuntarle con un par de revolveres, una negra y otra blanca.

Tranquila, no te hare nada, soy Lyrica. Que estoy haciendo aqui?- Dijo esta parandose y mirando su entorno confundida y emocionada a la vez.

No lo se... Como se supone que llegue aqui?- Dijo Rose tan confundida como Lyrica.

No lo se, quizas alguno de ellos sepa- Dijo señalando a los dos que dormian- Pu-puedes despertar al grandote?... Me da mucho miedo... -Dijo esta empezando a temblar.

Vale, vale- Dijo Rose acercandose sin miedo, pero con precauciones a el chico con un par de cuernos.- Oye estas vivo? Me escuchas?- Dijo esta sacudiendolo un poco.

Hola? Amigo, me estas escuchando?- Dijo Lyrica tocando la mejilla de el niño rubio con cuidado haciendo que este despertara.

Ehhh? Quien eres? Y que hago aqui?- Dijo este bostezando un poco y sentandose.

Soy Lyrica, y estoy tan confundida como tu -Dijo ella mirando al paisaje que tenian a su alrededor y quedando deslumbrada.

Soy Len, Rin tambien esta aqui?- Dijo el mirando a todos lados.

Rin? Quien es Rin?- Dijo Lyrica endureciendo la mirada.

Mi hermana, juraria que estaba con ella antes de llegar aqui...-Al escuchar eso Lyrica sintio un alivio interior, aunque no entendia porque.

No lo se, aqui solo estamos, tu, yo y ellos dos- Dijo Lyrica señalando a Rose y al chico con cuernos que aun no lograba despertar.

En un momento Rose comenzo a sarandearlo con bastante fuerza haciendo que despertara.

Quienes son ustedes y que hago aqui?- Dijo este en posicion de pelea.

Que no se saben otras preguntas?- Dijo Lyrica por lo bajo.

Es lo normal que se preguntaria si te ves en esta situacion- Le respondio Len con bastante tranquilidad.

Paso un rato, donde se sentaron a hablar sobre sus vidas. Lyrica y Rose aun no entendia como aquel chico que no queria dar su nombre poseia cuernos. Lyrica tampoco entendia mucho el concepto de Len de cantar cuando te lo ordenan.

Esto es muy confuso, estos conceptos son muy complicados de entender- Argumentaba Lyrica agarrandose la cabeza.

Lyrica tiene razon, son complicados- Dijo Rose apoyándola, cuando a Lyrica le llamo algo la atencion abriendo bastante los ojos.

No sienten eso?- Dijo Lyrica parandose bastante intranquila.

Sentir que?- Pregunto el joven con cuernos.

Los temblores... Parecen como si fueran pisadas gigantes- Dijo esta cerrando los ojos.

Temblores?... Yo no siento nada- Argumento Len.

Como si fuera arte de magia el suelo comenzo a temblar con bastante fuerza. Todos tuvieron que mantener el equilibrio e incluso aferrarse a un arbol para no caer.

Cuando lograron ver de donde provenia el temblor y que lo causaba se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Que demonios es eso? -Dijo Lyrica al ver una criatura humanoide gigante acercarse corrriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.


End file.
